Bathing in the dark
by Emotional Intelligence
Summary: Ron is tired. Ron is sleepy. Ron wants to go to bed.But Hermione has other ideas


MGGS User16/10/07

_Bathing in the dark_

"Hermione where are we going?"

"Out for a walk"

"But why at this ungodly hour?"

"Because some times it's nice to walk in the dark."

"But Im cold and half asleep."

"Oh stop moaning Ron honestly you should marry Moaning Myrtle you have so much in common and she will be faithful to you forever ( like she has anyone to cheat with )."

"And now your giving me night mares! That's it im going back to bed and you can walk the corridors all you want ALONE."

"Fine go then but don't expect me to do your potions essay for you tomorrow or ever again."

"That's not fair; you know ill fail with out your help."

"You won't fail if you follow me."

"Fine but its better be worth it."

Ron grumbled for a while but soon fell silent. He didn't feel like breaking in to another argument with Hermione. Some how she always had the last word.

"Were nearly their."

"Were??"

"If I tell you it want be any fun Ronald."

It thymes that all they have been doing lately was having fun, and why not now that they were finally together. It took all of Ron's courage to finally ask Hermione on a date and surprisingly enough she said yes.

They've been together three month and Ron had never been happier, but something was troubling him he was 17 and still a virgin (not good). His hormones were playing up and he wanted more then anything to get laid. His friends were all quite experienced and it made him feel left out.

Ron knew that their was only one person he would do it with ( 3 guesses who ) and she was not ready. He had hinted constantly to her in the common room when ever they were left to study after hours, but she would always turn him down. It was extremely frustrating, but Ron knew better then to push her.

Even though he has told her countless times that he was happy to wait, he was getting impatient. Three month of dating and so far they have only reached second base.

"Were here!"

"Hermione that's the prefects bathroom."

"Yep"

"So ……………"

"So what?"

"So why did you drag me across the whole castle in the middle of the night to the prefects bathroom?"

"Because inside this bathroom is a surprise for you"

"That's just great, how am I suppose to get it Hermione when I don't know the password?"

"Easy I do"

"How ………."

"I have my secrets she said with a small smile or was it a smirk?"

"Belly ache" she whispered.

"The portrait swung open and inside was the biggest bathroom Ron had ever seen it was the size of a common room. The walls were covered in light pink tiles and the floor was made of white marble. Their were about a hundred sinks and towels and a huge (emphasis on huge) bath tub.

WOW

It took Ron about 5 minutes to come back down to earth as he stared open mouthed at the beautiful bathroom, when he finally managed to speak.

"Weirs' my surprise?"

"Isn't this surprise enough?"

"Well yeah but is this it?"

"No"

"So …………………."

But he couldn't finish what he was about to say. Their in front of him stood a totally naked Hermione. Her long hair was falling gracefully over her perfectly round shoulders. Her body

(Well lets just describe it as an hour glass shape) was tanned and her long legs were slightly parted. In all she looked picture perfect.

"Her –her- mi-onee"

"Yes"

"Ohh uh um ………."

"Lets take a bath."

"You want to take a bathe tog –g- g- ether?"

"Yep unless you don't want to, in that case ill just …" She reached for her robes which were discarded on the floor next to her.

"NO 'err I mean of course it's just so sudden, I mean you sure you…"

"Yes Ronald now hurry up before I change my mind."

"Ok"

Ron was so nervous he was shaking and due to that it took him a while to get undressed. When he reached his nearly bare form, he paused.

"My under wear"

"What about it "

"Should I leave it on?"

"Why?"

"Well you know……….."

"No everything must go, now hurry up the waters getting cold."

He quickly slipped of his boxers. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of HIM. She saw Ron blush and quickly turned away.

This is awkward' she thought

Hermione walked over to the bathtub and slipped in gracefully, until her body was completely covered by water and bubbles. She moaned softly as the luke warm water caressed her form.

She closed her eyes and for a second forgot that Ron was standing next to her. Opening one eye she said

"Well are you just going to stand their and stare or are you going to join me."

"Oh yes of course"

He slipped in to the water and felt her skin brush against his. This caused his little problem to grow big.

Oh shit' he though now what do I do?'

He was so deep in his thought about his rapidly growing problem that he didn't even notice when a slick arm was placed around his neck.

"What's on your mind?"

"Ahh nothing" he lied quickly.

"Are you sure about that" she said moving her arm down his chest.

This was not helping Ron, and his self control was starting to loosen. If he could only touch one of her soft, round bre—

No stop thinking about it. You promised her that you will wait, YOU MUST WAIT.'

Her hand was now lightly resting on his stomach, her fingers caressing his belly button. Then it went lower still until it was on his……..

Ron gasped

"Hermione "he whispered in a high pitched voice "are you sure you want to , because you know I can wait. I mean not that I don't like it, but I don't want to force you"

"Ronald you prat, I bought you here for a reason. I want you."

Her skilful fingers were running up and down his shaft. Her thumb slowly massaging the head in a circular motion.

Ron was beyond the power of speech, all he could do was moan at her touch. His head thrown back and eyes closed.

His enjoyment was cut short when he felt her withdraw, he didn't want that, another minute and he would have come.

"Don't stop" he moaned

"I must stop for I have a better idea. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Ron doubted that anything could feel better then the hand job she gave him. He wanted her to continue, yet a part of him was intrigued. What else has she planned for them tonight?

Hermione got out of the tub and went over to her fallen robes. She quickly found her wand in her pocket and returned in to the water. With a swish of her wand she summoned a batch of gilly weed.

"What's that for?"

She smiled at him and said

"This is my first time Ron and I what it to be unforgettable, so were going to do it under water."

Ron just gaped at her open mouthed. Did he just hear that right, UNDER water? Out of all the girls in Hogwarts he had to pick the mad one, why oh why.

Well at least she's not making me were a snorkel' he thought.

Even though Ron was shocked he got over it quickly and slowly nodded his head, only to receive a warm smile in return.

"I knew you'll see it my way" she cried joyfully

Stuffing some gilly weed in to his hand she said

"Now on the count of three we will both put in our mouth and swallow."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The two teens swallowed the weed and instantly dived under water. They both have sprouted gills and were looking at each other in fascination.

Hermione was the first to move, she swan towards him and laid her palms against his shoulders pushing him against the wall of the bath.

They couldn't speak, but no words were needed.

Hermione pressed her lips against his and bit his lower lip, a sure sign that she wanted him to open up. Ron knew this and instantly parted his lips. Her tongue entangled with his, in a full on combat. They mouth never breaking he thrust lightly with his hips to let her know that he was full on ready. Her answer was to move closer until he felt him self being pressed against her thigh. She was running her hand down his body only to pause just above his waist. He looked at her and saw excitement dancing like wild fire in the very centre of her ember eyes.

Ron knew she was ready just from the look in her eyes. He moved around changing position and pressing her against the wall. Slowly as not to hurt her, he moved himself inside. Ron felt her flinch and was about to draw out , but she held on to him fast and didn't let go. He took that as a sign and slowly began to thrust into her. She began to moan, her fingers digging hard into his back.

It hurt like hell considering that Hermione had nails like claws second only to those of that beast Crookshanks. He was mentally guessing who was in more pain her from his thrusting (which was becoming more and more unstable by the minute (thought you ought to know) ) or him from all her scratches.

Disregarding the pain, Ron thrust faster and quicker until he was on the edge. With one last thrust he came, incidentally the same time as Hermione, their orgasms' passing in between their bodies like electric currents.

Hermione clang on to him and he held her close, until he felt his gills grow in. He quickly bought them back to the surface so they want die of lack of oxygen as they were both breathless.

Panting loudly Ron was the first to break the silence

"That was fucking amazing" he wheezed

Hermione wasn't looking at him she was looking over his shoulder, fear and shame written all over her face.

It took Ron two seconds to guess what that expression meant. Slowly and scared as hell, he turned toward the person who caught them ehem' bathing.

Shit was the first word to run through Ron's mind as he stared at the oh so familiar figure with greasy long hair and an over sized conker (nose).

Snape smirked at them gleefully and spoke in a teasing tone

"Well, well if it isn't Mr Weasley and Miss Granger or is it Mrs Weasley."

Both Hermione and Ron blushed like the morning sun.

All signs of the joke disappeared as Snape's face grew hard and he spoke harshly in a low tone of voice

"I shall leave now, and when I come back I wish to find no trace of you ever entering this room."

He turned towards the exit but froze turning back to the couple he spoke

"Oh and now that I know who's been stealing from my personal potions supplies I feel no guilt what so ever (not that he usually dose) to give you both detention."

With that he walled out of the room, his cloak flowing out behind him

Hermione and Ron got out of the now cold and bubble less water and dressed quickly. They left the bathroom together and walked to the common room. Inside the last of the embers in the fire place were dieing out and the silence was absolute.

"Well" Hermione said awkwardly "goodnight" and quickly rushed up stairs to her dorm.

"Goodnight" Ron whispered to no one in particular and proceeded to climb the stairs to his room.

Wait till I tell Harry' he thought happily.

This will be star news 'Ron Weasley, virgin boy no more.''

8


End file.
